Vote This
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: What happens when Eli sees Clare shove Drew into the pool?


Author's Note: I was thinking about this this afternoon and knew I had to write a oneshot/drabble about it. I do not own Degrassi. Also, I apologize if the opening dialog is a bit off from that of what the promo showed. Also, I am so sorry but I really don't know if its Student Body President or Class President. Forgive me!

"You'd think he'd never want to throw a party again after what happened the last time," Adam shook his head as he watched his brother mingle with the guests that filled their basement.

"It's Drew," Eli reminded him, "What can you expect."

"I want her to win," Adam's glance landed on Clare. She was talking with Alli and laughing at something. He knew Clare was a dangerous topic with Eli at the moment, but what he had said, he meant. Clare would make such a better Student President than Drew ever could."

Eli bothered his lower lip between his teeth, then agreed, "Definitely. Seriously, what would Drew enact in office? Free pizza and sodas on Friday?"

"More like free pizza and soda every day. Not that that wouldn't be awesome..."

"But Clare could really make a difference," Eli mumbled more to the cup in his hand than to Adam.

"Well, that's better than someone whose only running because they got dumped, ooh!"

"Oh yeah? Vote this."

Eli and Adam's attention peaked. Suddenly, Drew was shoved into the blow-up pool and Clare was standing there red-faced - either from anger or embarrassment, Eli wasn't sure.

"Wow," Adam's eyes widened into saucers.

"I-I am pretty sure that was the coolest thing I've seen in a...a long time," Eli ran his teeth across his bottom lip. He and Clare hadn't spoken since she had cleared her stuff from his locker, and even still it was just small talk.

"I should uh...go help him," Adam sat his red plastic cup down on the pool table and headed over to Drew who was drenched and furious.

Eli turned in time to see Clare running up the stairs. Alli wasn't far behind. He wanted to go to her, but had no idea what he would say. What Drew had said was out of line and what Clare had done was impressive. It made walking out on her family and taking the truck pale in comparison. After taking another sip of courage, Eli sat the cup down and started up the steps after them.

"I can't believe I did that!"

"I can't believe you did that either," Alli was clearly impressed as well.

"I have no idea what got into me..."

"You were awesome. He totally deserved it, Clare."

"Ah-hem," Eli cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

"I should uh...I should go and tell Dallas goodbye," Alli blushed slightly as she slid passed Eli and back down the stairs. She still couldn't get the image of naked-Eli running around the school out of her head.

"Hi."

Clare attempted to smile, "Hi."

Eli took a deep breath, "Can I just say how freaking awesome that was back there?" Eli's eyebrows shot up, impressed.

Clare blushed, "I have no idea what I was thinking. I shouldn't have done that. Student Body Presidents are supposed to be diplomatic...and...and tactful..."

"Clare."

"What, Eli?" She was embarrassed and exasperated. She felt humiliated by what she had done, and all Clare wanted was to leave.

In one step, he closed the space between them. His lips found hers in a second, and she didn't object. Once they broke apart, neither one of them said anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry," a small blush stained at Eli's cheeks, "I just...that was the most amazing, hottest thing I think I've ever seen."

"Eli...what I did was..."

"Awesome."

"I don't know how I can ever show my face in school. And Drew can be a jerk but I don't want him to hate me..."

"Clare?"

"What?"

"It'll be okay. Look, if anyone deserves to win this class election, it's you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. You have my vote."

"Thank you, Eli," a blush crept across her cheeks and she allowed herself to smile at him.

"Clare, what Drew said..."

"It's fine, Eli." Clare had been worried about confrontation with Eli over their break. Shew knew it was inevitable but after what he had said to her in the green house, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face hearing anything more from him.

"No, no it's not fine. What he said - it wasn't true. We didn't break up. You know that right?"

"I don't know what I know right now," Clare sighed and leaned against the door frame, "I thought we were all in, Eli."

"We were - we are. It's just...I need to focus on me right now. I have to make my mental health a priority and you deserve to be someone's priority, Clare. I can't be with you until I can get a handle on my mental health. I can't be the boyfriend you deserve unless I do."

"I wish you had said that in the green house," Clare sighed.

"I wish so too. What I said to you was cruel. Can you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," Clare smiled; but her smile faded and she said, "Eli, if we are taking a break, we need to take a break. You can't just kiss me no matter how hot you think something I did is."

"That's going to be problematic," Eli bit his lower lip, "You see, ever since I met you, whenever I see you all I can think about is trying to get you to kiss me. That hasn't changed, Clare."

"Well I am _not _going to be your friend with benefits, Elijah!"

"Full name, really?" Eli winced, "Alright, how about this - let me finish my movie. It's almost done. I am in a really good place right now. It's actually helped me a lot. My passion is fully ignited right now and this movie is helping me so much. Let me finish it, then can we maybe get back together?"

"Eli..."

"I know it was cruel of me to break things off the way I did, but you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Clare. I don't want to lose you. I just needed to focus on me for a bit. Cam's death really brought me back to where I was after Julia was killed. It wasn't a good place at all. The decisions I made and the way I treated you were unacceptable. I am meeting with my therapist regularly and this movie is helping me so much. I am in a better place now."

"I know, Eli. I've seen you filming around campus. You and Imogen are doing a fantastic job. I just am worried. You'll hopefully be leaving for NYU soon and I don't want any time with you to be wasted. If we get back together, I want to be together with you. I don't want anything driving you away from me."

"Clare, I let my disorder come between us. But it was more than that. I can't blame everything on my disorder. I was a jerk and you deserve better than that. I am working on being the boyfriend you deserve. Please, Clare - when I go to NYU, you're drawer will be there."

"Eli..."

"How about this? How about after my movie, you be my date to prom. After prom, you can give me your answer on if you want to take me back yet or not."

"I don't think waiting for prom is going to work."

"What do you mean?" Worry shadowed Eli's face.

"Well because," a small smile crept across her face, "You already know my answer."


End file.
